Where is Gellert Grindelwald
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: What if Grindelwald had escaped in 1945 and hasn't been seen or heard from in 50 years. What if Queenie also disappeared? Rumor has it that he killed her or had her killed but is this rumor true. Rumor also has it that Grindelwald is dead but is he really.
1. Chapter 1

1995

It had been over 50 years since anyone in the Wizard and Magic world had seen or heard from Gellert Grindelwald. He had been arrested and taken to Numengard shortly before World War II ended. The castle had been set on fire and burned to the ground. Many in the Wizard and Magic community believed that he was not dead and would surface at some point. A task force was created to try to figure out if Grindelwald was still alive and if he was, where was he. As the years and decades followed and no sign of nor emergence of Grindelwald, the general belief was that he was probably dead. Queenie had disappeared nearly 20 years earlier and many people believed that Grindelwald either killed her or had her killed. He had told people that she was disloyal to him and needed to be punished.

Little did they know that Grindelwald had escaped on a US military cargo plane. He was dressed in an US military uniform. Many in the cargo plane believed that he had injured his leg in battle and couldn't talk as the result of his wounds. He was wearing sunglasses and told people he had sensitive eyes. He was only able to communicate thru writing things down on paper. The cargo plane landed in England and they the soldiers went by boat from England to New York. Grindelwald didn't stay in New York. He got on a train and headed for the mid-west. He was going somewhere were no one knew him and where people were hostile to those who practiced magic and witchcraft. North Dakota was a good place to hide out as Grindelwald was aware of who possessed magic and witchcraft abilities.

Grindelwald realized that his days of controlling the wizards, witches and magicians were over. If he was to successfully hid out, he needed to be low key. He had cast a powerful spell which made him 25 to 30 years younger. Anyone that knew him in the past wouldn't recognize him. He had used powerful spells to keep himself hidden. He also had the 3 wands which protected him against those who had put him in prison.

He was still going to unleash evil in the world and he decided that the United States would be the place to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

1946

North Dakota was a mid-western state that few people visited on vacation and it was a place that nothing much happened. Grindelwald had fit right into the small North Dakota town of Wizards North Dakota. Very strange name for a town. He knew that no one in the town practiced witchcraft, magic nor was a wizard, despite the name of the town. He lied telling people he had been injured in Germany and that the Nazis had tortured him by putting eye drops into his eyes which burned his eyes.

It was now time for him to settle down, to get married and have children. At one time, he didn't want to have any children, but then he thought about it, he decided that maybe he wanted to have children, the more the merrier.

Thelma Lawrence was 29 years old and was the town's librarian. She was average looking but it had been years since she'd had a date and she had never been married. The first time that Grindelwald laid eyes on her, he knew that she was the one he would marry. He cast a spell on her that made her fall deeply in love with him. She never realized that she was completely under his control.

Everyone was happy for Thelma when she and Grindelwald got married at the Grace Lutheran Church three months later. A year later in 1947, Thelma gave birth to her first child who was named Joyce. Within ten years, Thelma had 4 more children, one of whom died shortly after birth. She liked children which was why Grindelwald chose her to marry.

Grindelwald robbed several banks in the Dakotas and Nebraska in the 1950's and 1960's. The first 5 years of his bank robberies he broke into the bank and stole the money. He used his wands to break in without leaving any evidence. He knew when the banks were opened or closed. He alternated between the Dakotas and Nebraska and would do the robberies on one side of the state and then on the other. He would also alternate between rural and city banks. In 1955 he started robbing banks when they were open using a gun and his wand as a weapon.

The last bank robbery he did was in Grand Forks, North Dakota. He forgot to bring his wand and only has his weapon which was a gun. He had come in right as the bank opened. There were no customers or so he thought. He didn't see a couple with a small child go into the vault area.

"This is a stick-up. Your money or your life. The choice is yours."

The teller quickly gave him the money. He fired several shots into the wall and then fled.

After stealing and robbing the band, Grindelwald then would find someone to kill. He usually killed someone within a couple of hours of robbing a bank. Some were male, some were female. He really didn't care. He had sex with most of them. Some of them he sexually assaulted. Most of his victims were hitchhikers or someone whose car broke down. He had scouted the area so he would dump the bodies where it would be days, weeks or months before they were killed. If he was in North Dakota he would dump the bodies in South Dakota or Nebraska (on the other end of the state where he did the killing). If he was in South Dakota, he usually would dump the body in Nebraska. In Nebraska he would dump the bodies in the Dakotas. He often drove long distances and for hours he would have a body in the trunk of his car. Another thing was he never killed anyone he knew nor did he kill anyone within a 50 miles radium of where he lived.

After he stopped robbing banks, he continued to roam the interstates of the Dakota and Nebraska looking for victims which was easy in the 1960's. There was either the hitchhiker and car breaking down. Then things became to change and Grindelwald adapted with the times. He never went into clubs or bars looking for victims. He was good at luring people into traps.

He never killed children, someone who was elderly, anyone who was with children and he never killed a pregnant woman. The most effective way to kill was with his wand, which left no physical evidence. He would take their skull as a souvenir, along with ID, usually a driver's License, library card. He would leave their Social Security card by their body.


	3. Chapter 3

December 18, 1973 was Damon's 16th birthday. They were going to take a trip to Florida before school started. Damon also got a camera. He and his father lured an 17 year old girl on their stolen boat in Panama City Beach. It started out innocently when the three had lunch together as the boat went out into international waters.

"Twelve miles out, son"

"Okay, dad."

"What about some Christmas music."

Grindelward went down into the sleeping area of the boat and turned on some religious Christmas music. He then fell asleep. He was a sound sleeper and slept thru the screams and pleading for mercy.

When the music stopped, Grindelward came back up to the deck.

"You know what Debbie, the first time always hurts. It's not pleasant, I know but that's just the way it is."

"Please no, I don't want you near me, you creep. Stay away from me. Your horrid son raped me."

Grindelwald laughed and the laugh made the teens hair got up on end.

"How about the dog singing Jingle Bells."

"Yea, that sounds good. You will never forget this day Debra Miller."

Damon obeyed his father and went down into the sleeping area. Debbie tried to jump overboard but Grindelwald grabbed her leg and pulled her back into the boat. She spit in his face and he slapped her hard across the face on both cheeks. She fell down hitting her head on the floor.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I dear, I'm so sorry that I hit you but you can't do that to me again."

He kissed her cheek.

The music was very loud. Even with the loud music, Damon could still hear her screams. The Jingle Bells with the dogs were played over and over again. Then the screams stopped.

"She dead"said Grindelwald yelling from the top deck.

Both of them dragged her to the side of the boat and then dumped her into the ocean head first. They quickly left the area.

The cement blocks on Debbie's hands and legs had hit the boat as she was pushed in. They didn't notice her surfacing as they quickly left. She was barely alive and was barely conscious.

A couple who were out on a boat nearly got hit by another boat which was speeding. Bernie yelled at the boaters, telling them to slow down. He saw a teen-age boy on top of the boat give her the finger from a distance.

Bernie Rosenburg had a difficult time helping Debbie Miller unto his boat. She had broken both of her wrists and had a compound fracture on both of her lower legs (the bones were sticking out). Debbie Miller was now aware of her surroundings was in so much pain that she passed out and when she woke up vomited all over the boat.

Miriam Rosenburg touched the woman's knees and said a prayer for her. It was at that moment that the pain and the numbness stopped and the bones snapped into place. When they got to the Marina, Debbie was taken to the hospital.

Shortly after Debbie Miller was taken to the hospital, firefighters were called to a boat fire at the Marina. As the fire raged, Grindelwald and his son escaped from the area unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

They were staying at a home in the Historic area of Defuniak Springs that Grindelwald had gotten for free. Grindelwald had put a spell on the man who gave the property to him. Shortly after that, the man had disappeared.

When Grindelwald and his son had left, he had felt the presence of magic nearby but had ignored it. Now he felt a strong presence of magic being nearby. This is something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He had never felt this before in Defuniak Springs as they had visited a couple of times.

It was the wee hours of the morning when Grindelwald went out for a walk. As he got closer to the train station which was 2 blocks away, he felt a very overpowering sense of magic being nearby.

Queenie was packing her bags to go to the train station totally oblivious to nearby threat. The street light He waled from the train station and followed the scent like a bloodhound. The scent started at the train station and ended at the house that Queenie was house sitting in. He had taken the long walk to the house from the train station.

Queenie's friend wasn't coming back till the next day and she told Queenie to go ahead and leave. As Grindelwald was approaching the house, Queenie had gone out the back door and was walking to the train station using a short cut. Luckily for her, she never saw Grindelwald and he never saw her. He had just arrived in front of the house and she was leaving.

When he got to the house, the presence of the magic became faint. He kept seeing visions of Queenie. Was Queenie in Defuniak Springs?"

By the time he got back to the train station, the train had pulled out. Queenie had an uneasy feeling walking to the train station. Perhaps it was because of the hour. So early in the morning.

He stood where he couldn't be seen and watched as the train went by. He knew someone on that train was either a wizard, a witch or someone who was talented in the magical arts.

Once the train left town, Queenie felt better. She had escaped from Grindelwald. Loyalty to him had been costly to her and her family. She hadn't been disowned by her family but several family members didn't talk to her for months and Jacob broke up with her. .

She was lucky that she hadn't become pregnant. Otherwise if she had, Grindelwald would have hunted her down to the ends of the earth and would have forced her to give birth. . At one time, he didn't want children but then he wanted her to have as many children as possible. When this didn't happen, he discarded her. She used this opportunity to escape from his grasps. When he found out that she had escaped and had betrayed him, he vowed to kill her or have her killed. Thankfully he hadn't gone after her family, this would have made him look bad which was why he didn't.

She kept wondering why she was having these thoughts.

As expected, when he walked up to the house, the feeling was gone.

The next day wee hours of the morning

Grindelwald and Damon quickly vacated the house. Damon waved the wand and walked around the house. The house was set on fire as was the Black Cadillac in the car port. They quickly went to the train station where a spell was cast. They were able to get on the train unnoticed. As the train went thru Defuniak Springs, they could see the Historic home on fire. Both knew that they could never return there. Both father and son had been in disguise,

The train went east to Jacksonville. They got off the train unnoticed then Grindelwald bought a ticket to take them to Orlando where they stayed for three days.

"We are going to Disney World to vacation with my daughter.

"Good for you. Happiest place on earth." said the Taxi driver.

A couple of days later

"Now Dad, this is the Happiest place on earth, we really don't want to ruin it for other people by killing or hurting someone. Certainly not while we are vacationing with Joyce."

"No, I don't. The people here are nice respectable people and come from nice respectable families. You don't kill these people, well if they hitchhike or do stupid things, well you know if just comes with the Territory which is why I try to find out something about them before doing the deed. The ones who deserve to die are those who are unstable and not contributing to society."

There was a knock on the door. Joyce Thompson and her husband Marvin were there.

"Well how did your hunting trip to North Florida go?

"It went okay. We didn't get much though."

Damon opened the refrigerator. There was some deer meat in the freezer.

They went around Disney World. It was very different than Disneyland which Grindelwald had taken his family too many times.

One of the places that they went to was the Liberty Hall building which had an exhibition had a film about American Presidents. Before the show, the announcer asked people where they were from.

"I'm from Lions, North Dakota. I'm here with my daughter, son-in-law and son."

"Lions, North Dakota. Wow that's quite a distance. Where is that?"

"An Hour West of Grand Forks. We drove here. It took 3.5 days."

"Well, I guess you drove the most miles, let's hear it for Lions, North Dakota."

There were claps and cheers as Damon got up and took a bow. Grindelwald laughed to himself.

On December 26th, Damon and Grindelwald were driven to the airport where they boarded a plane for Miami. They took a bus to Key West where they rented a party boat. By the time they left on January 1st, 4 women were dead.

Queenie was shaking as she listened to what her friend Agnes Green told her about the father and son who were suspected in the attempted murder of a woman in Panama City Beach.

"Apparently they stole a boat from the Marina and set it on fire after trying to kill a teen-age girl. They also killed Wilbur Green who owned the historic home (they found his body in the back yard, no one had seen him for months). This father and son told people he had died and that they were family, well they weren't family. I don't know how they met Wilbur but he often let people stay in his home... I just don't know. They drove around in his Cadillac – oh forgot to tell you they burned the Cadillac."

"What did they looked like Agnes?"

"Well, I never met him but from what Bill was telling me the father was a very strange looking man, he always wore sunglasses, he had red hair. So did the son who had long red hair. I guess once it hit the newspapers about the black Cadillac, they fled. I cry when I think of poor Wilbur and then the home being destroyed. This creep the father apparently was asking questions about me, why I don't know. No one told him anything which was good. Maybe I would have been his next victim."

"Queenie, I really think that you need some rest. Your husband died a couple of months ago and I think that you are depressed." said Dr. Thorn."

"No, I'm serious, Dr. Thorn, I believe that Grindelwald and his son killed Wilbur Green and later set his home on fire and then tried to kill some woman in Panama City Beach."

"The Wizardry Task Force has looked at the police reports and the witness Statements and there is nothing that would tie Grindelwald to these crimes. No one knows the names of this father and son.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Wizardry Task Force has looked at the police reports and the witness Statements and there is nothing that would tie Grindelwald to these crimes. No one knows the names of this father and son.

"How old are you Douglas? I'm guessing 16 or 17."

"I'm 17, Mrs. Cohen."

"Can you please call me Queenie? I don't mind if you do.

"He would be in his 90's. The father who is the suspect is in his late 40's early 50's if that. The son is about 16 or 17 years old."

"What if this is a son of Grindelwald then. Isn't that possible. The rumor mill was that he had a son who would be possibly in that age group late 40's, early 50's."

"I suppose it is but as far as I know Grindelwald didn't have any children. Could this be one of your children?"

"Thankfully, I never had a child with Grindelwald. He dumped me after a doctor said that I was infertile. I finally had to face the fact that I'd fallen in love with a person who was cruel, mean and evil. I was ostracized by my family and community."

"You know Queenie if Grindelwald was in Defuniak Springs when you were there, why didn't he kill you or try to harm you? This is what he would have done, but since the father isn't Grindelwald, this didn't happen. Queen you lost your husband...

"If I hear that one more time, Douglas Dumbledore, I will scream."

Later that evening as Queenie ate dinner alone, she thought about what Dr. Thorn had said and what Douglas Dumbledore had said. Maybe he was right but then again why was she having these dreams about Grindelwald? The dreams started when her husband died. Dr. Thorn said it was stress related. One thing didn't make sense. If Grindelwald was there and he most likely would have picked up on a magical presence, why didn't he harm or kill her? He had threatened to kill her many times because he was angry that she wouldn't come back to him. Every month he had threatened to harm or kill her because she couldn't get pregnant.

As times went on, his behavior towards her had changed. He was very aggressive sexually towards her those 6 months she was virtually his prisoner. He was also very rough with her. He pinned her down one night when she told him she didn't want to have sex with her and raised his hand like he was going to slap or hit her but didn't. He blamed her for his anger.

When he dumped her, he was so angry at her because she was infertile, that he yelled and screamed at her, called her every bad and obscene word in the English language and nearly pushed her down the stairs. The last words he said to her "Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again."

It turned out that she wasn't infertile. She had twin sons and a daughter when she was in her 30's.

Queenie suspected that someone had cast a spell on her most likely to protect her against Grindelwald.


	6. Chapter 6

1978

In ten years, Grindelwald had suffered 3 deaths in the family. Two of his 3 sons were death, the two sons had died in Vietnam in 1968 within weeks of each other and his wife Thelma had died of complications of the flu in January 1973.

Since 1973, he had stopped killing in the Dakotas and Nebraska and expended his killings to family vacations which were in the summer. His son had been doing more of the killings. They were a father and son team. Cross country vacations and the interstate were the perfect hunting down for his prey. Usually his son who was in college would go in the vacations. Alaska had been the perfect hunting ground. After spending three weeks in Alaska at two remote cabin, father and son boarded a plane for Hawaii. They always did their killings separately as much as possible. In a boat that wasn't always possible but while one was doing the killing, the other would be in the sleeping area where they wouldn't see the actual killing.

A couple of weeks later

Grindelwald had a story if anyone questioned him in the airport as to why he was bringing two skulls back with him. He put them with his son's luggage. He had used his wand to conceal the skulls. He as well as Damon went thru security with no problem.

He was very sad when Damon left to go into the army after college but he was well prepared having been in ROTC at the University of North Dakota in Grand Forks.

In the 1980's and 1990's Grindelwald went on a hiatus as far as him doing the killing. He had a new weapon, training attack dogs to kill, maime or wound. Usually he used 2 to 4 dogs. He unleashed them at rest areas, in the woods where people hunted and out in rural areas where the dogs attacked cattle and other farm animals. He used different breeds of dogs and excluded pit bulls. He would just leave them and drive off.

His son who was a dog handler had taught him how to train attack dogs.


	7. Chapter 7

October 1995

For many years Gellert Grindelwald had put up a Halloween display. They were mostly child and family friendly. In more recent years, especially with the return on his son, they had turned more sinister. It was Damon's idea to put a Serial Killer Display with the actual skulls and Driver's License names of the victims. In the background was creepy music. In another room was a DVD player showing Gellert and Damon attacking Debbie Miller on the boat.

Several people who came to the exhibit were shocked at how graphic it was. One of these people was former governor Ted Schultz who had heard about this exhibit and was unofficially investigating. He was in a neighboring town on a business trip. When he actually saw Gellert Grindelwald, he knew who he was. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw the video clip of Damon Grindelwald attacking Debbie Miller. He recognized an old Driver's License from the 1950's as a missing classmate. When he went outside, he almost throw up.

As soon as he got off the Grindelwald property, he called his son. Within minutes, local police were at the Grindelwald property. Within an hour Federal Agents from 3 different states were on the property.

The next day FBI agent from Washington DC were also there as several federal agencies.

The next day

"As you can imagine, the reaction of residents of Lion North Dakota is that of shock as Gellert Grindelwald was arrested and led away by authorities. Grindelwald stopped when he saw Douglas Dumbledore holding onto his wands.

"If anyone should be arrested, it's him. He stole my wands. His grandfather had me tortured. He locked me up in jail for something I didn't do."

The reporter asked him why he was being arrested.

Grindelwald tried to grab the wands from Dumbledore but authorities prevented him from doing so.

The next person Grindelwald saw was Queenie.

He tried to spit at her. She heard him muttered Bitch as he walked by.

"You know this man?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do. He's a monster. A wolf in sheep clothing."

Grindelwald who was sitting in the patrol car glared at her and told her to shut up.

Police had to stop Joyce from slapping and assaulting Queenie who had told reporters that Grindelwald had sexually assaulted her and threatened her with violence.

"I don't know who you are but you are a liar. My father never laid a hand on my mom and my dad never even spanked or hit me or my brother. I never saw him violent towards anyone or anything. You are a pathetic liar who wants attention. My dad was a school volunteer and he refused to use a paddle to punish students. Someone like this isn't violent."

The former governor was being interviewed in one room and his son Carl Schultz the current governor in another room. The former governor had chose his words carefully when talking to son about what he had seen.

"Can you tell us Governor what you saw that day in 1955?" asked Special Agent Pens.

"I was 5 years old at the time. My parents were going into the bank vault when the robber came in. He didn't see us but I saw him. My mom grabbed me and pulled me back behind the wall, so he couldn't see us. My dad put his hand on his finger to be quiet. I knew enough to be quiet because I was scared. I remember those weird eyes. I've never seen anything like it before or since."

In the other room, his father was being interviewed.

"I went to the bank with Shirley, and Carl, he was very young, I believe he was 5 years old. We were in the bank vault and when we heard gunfire I told Shirley and Carl to get behind the wall. I had my gun handy just in case I had to use it. I put my finger on my lip Carl understood that this meant he had to be quiet. Thankfully he was. We all were very quiet. Carl started to go out of the vault area but Shirley grabbed him before he could. I remember those eyes, very strange and horrifying to look at. Then he started shooting up in the air and then shot out the windows in the bank. Then he left. I got a quick glimpse of him and he made my hair go up on end."

Someone had managed to pull up the old original police report from 1955 which basically stated the same thing that the governor and his father had said. The witness statement from Shirley Schultz was similar.


	8. Chapter 8

One year later the governor and Special Agent Dumbledore were sitting in his office. Two other federal agents were in his office. The governor's father was also in the office.

"Model citizen, Mr. Grindelwald, if you didn't know his history. Came to Lion North Dakota in 1946. Married Thelma Brown who was the town's librarian. They had 5 children, one of whom died shortly after birth, two sons who died in Vietnam and another son and daughter who are living. Told everyone that he was a World War II veteran who was tortured by the Nazis. I've done research on this and from what the grandfather told me years ago, he never was a World War II veteran. He was locked up in a prison in an Austrian castle and was rescued by American troops. He used someone's else name and he got unto an American Cargo plane. He was born with the strange eyes but lied saying that the Nazis put unknown substances into his eyes, causing the strange looking eyes. He pretended not to be able to talk but this was so he could hid his British and German accent. He used magic to escape."

"Magic, are you serious, Agent Dumbledore?" said the governor who didn't know what to think.

"Yes, he did. There are people out there who practice magic and witchcraft. Most do it privately and they don't advertise the fact that they do. There is a council that regulates this. North Dakota wouldn't exactly be a place where one would openly practice these crafts. Mr. Grindelwald and son practice the dark arts of magic. That's why Mr. Grindelwald came to North Dakota. It would be the last place on earth that anyone involved in those crafts would expect him to be. He needed a place to hid and North Dakota was that place. In a conservative state like North Dakota openly practicing magic or witchcraft would be risky. He did very well as he was a school volunteer for many years, Was president of VFW in Lion and was an Usher in the Lion Lutheran Church. Also he visited prisons as a lay person to minister to prisoners. He also was the ROTC instructor at Lion High School. Was a pillar in the community of Lion.

Pausing for a moment, Agent Dumbledore took a sip of water.

"As you have heard from his son and daughter, you couldn't have a better father. Never used physical punishment such as paddles and belts on them. His wife had told her friends that you couldn't have a better husband and father. Never laid a hand on his wife. Never used a paddle when he volunteered at school. He had another side that he hid from everyone except his son who is even more evil that he is."

"The magic that he used enabled him to go from one side of the state to another within an hour. He used wands which we had in custody to do his evil. He used his wands to break into banks after hours and take funds and later to rob banks. He used his wands to do his killing. Left no evidence but he did leave evidence when he had sex with many of this victims. He didn't care whether they were male or female. He would have sex with anyone. His DNA matches 20 victims from the Dakotas and Nebraska. After his wife died in 1973, he decided to kill on family vacations. This is when his son started killing. He taught his son the dark arts and encouraged him to kill. In Alaska in 1978 he and his son murdered 6 people in 3 weeks in a remote cabin. A couple of weeks later, they went to Hawaii and murdered 2 people. The skulls in Hawaii were put in their luggage. Back then, they didn't check luggage or did it randomly. I have no doubt that he cast a spell so that they wouldn't check him.. He boasted in his diary about having killed people in all 50 states. He usually took driver's license on his victims which made ID easier and then there is the Dogs that killed 15 people and injured 30 people in the Dakotas. That was in the 1980's and 1990's. Well it ended in 1995. He was planning more attacks with the dogs."

"This just gets worse." said one of the agents.

"I want to tell you the majority of people who practice these arts are good decent people. People have judged them but this would be like everyone saying that everyone who went to the same church as Gellert Grindelwald are bad, because he was. No one would say this."

1998

For months North Dakota was in the national and worldwide spotlight as the world had never seen or heard of such a case. The Governor was having lunch with his parents at the mansion. They were watching the trial of Gellert Grindelwald.

"Tourism increased but this isn't the type of tourism we want. Finally this trial is taking place." said Shirley Schultz.

"Well, Mom, Dad this is just the beginning. The deposition is much worse than what is presented at trial. Some of it was very very graphic." said Governor Schultz.

"My name is Queenie Cohen. I was born in 1903 and I'm 94 years old."

All eyes were glued to her especially Grindelwald who looked at her in disgust. She was nervous but knew he was powerless to do anything against her. He looked tired and old. She looked old but looked young at the same time, even though she had to use a cane to get around.

People in North Dakota were glued to the TV. There were about to hear to get some very juicy details.

Some of it was shocking Grindelwald had audio tape on his admonishing Queenie. He was screaming at her. This was right before she left him. The tape had been edited for TV.

"Tell me, Queenie, why was Gellert Grindelwald was so angry with you? Said Prosecutor Mark Jones.

"He was angry because I wasn't pregnant. I didn't know it at the time, but someone put a spell on me that I wouldn't get pregnant. It was to protect me."

"Where you using birth control?"

"No, he wouldn't allow me to do so. He threatened to kill me if I did. I was tied to a bed and then forced to have marathon sex with him. He only let me go to eat and go to the bathroom. I couldn't escape, otherwise I would have."

"What would you have done if you had become pregnant."

"To be honest with you, I would have terminated the pregnancy. He's not someone to have children with."

There were gasps in the audience.

Grindelwald had no reaction which surprised those observing the trial.

"Did you leave after the incident.".

"Yes, I did. I was afraid that he was going to kill me."

"Then what did you do when you left?"

"I went to Florida and hid out. Many people thought I was dead and

"It's too bad that you weren't dead. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Judge Miller this woman is a slut and whore. She should be in jail, not me. I've done nothing wrong. She betrayed me..

Grindelwald got up and tried to assault Queenie who was sitting in the witness box. The bailiff stopped him from doing so. He wouldn't shut up and finally the Judge had to have him removed from the court room as his attorney couldn't control him. He could heard yelling and screaming outside.

It is only after her father was removed from the court room that Joyce realized that his father wasn't what he seemed. She had never seen him this angry. Sometimes he seemed too calm. She had to admit that there was something about her father that scared her. She never challenged his authority.

Just a look on his face was enough for her to conform.

Seeing the film clip of him and her brother assaulting a teen earlier in the daywas almost too much. She openly wept in the courtroom. She didn't want to believe her father would do such terrible things.

Later at the jail Joyce visited her father.

"I'm sorry Joyce, that you had to see this. I'm sorry that you are so upset."

Joyce was in tears.

"Tell me Dad, why did you do what you did?"

"You know Joyce I told you to never hitchhike. This is what happens to hitchhikers. They got killed and no one hears from them again. Decent and nice people get harmed doing this. The same with Debbie Miller. I suppose she was decent but she was disrespectful to me. I shouldn't have slap her twice but I expect young people to be respectable to me."

Tears turn into sobs and Joyce couldn't stop crying.

"You don't understand Joyce. You never would harm any living thing. That is what I never taught you the dark arts. You don't have it you nor did your mother."

She left the jail in tears. As Grindelwald sat in his cell, he thought about how he had upset his daughter. It wasn't his intention to do so.

Damon's loyalty to his father was evident when a reporter interviewed him at jail.

"My father didn't do those things to that Queenie tramp." said Damon to a reporter who was allowed to inteview him in jail.

"Well, if this isn't your father, who is on the tape?"

"This Queenie made this tape up. She's angry that my dad broke up with her years ago."

"What about the tape of you and your dad assaulting Debbie Miller."

"That never happened. Debbie Miller is angry because I liked another girl better."

"She got broke bones and …...

"She was so drunk that the injuries were caused by her falling overboard. And the couple who told police that my dad was speeding while driving the boat, they are cousins of Queenie. She put them up to this."

"And what about Wilbur in Defuniak Springs?"

"He was dead when my dad and I came to his house. My dad was afraid that he would be blamed for it ,so he set the house on fire and we fled. We were already falsely accused of assaulting someone we didn't know. No one would believe us so we left. This was Queenie's doing. She put a spell on my father. "

"He blames everyone else instead of taking responsibility for his actions.." was the Prosecutor's response to the interview.

Joyce was glad that she never had children. Perhaps this was God's way to prevent more tragedy and heartbreak. Damon didn't have any children which was good. He said he didn't want any to be like him. This never made sense to her years ago. When she visited him, he told her that the world doesn't need more people like him. There is enough serial killers and bad people out there which I'm one of them. She had to agree with that.

The next morning Grindelwald was found dead. He had mixed some medications together that he knew would cause the heart to stop beating. The following day his son Damon escaped and ran up to the top of the Court House broke a window and jumped to his death. .

One of the goals of the task force was to make sure that Grindelwald wasn't able to produce generations of descendents. No Spell had been cast until 1973 when Douglas Dumbledore was given a book by his grandfather and told to cast a spell which would make any of Grindelwald's children infertile. This spell made Joyce and her brother Damion infertile.

In 2008 Joyce died of heart failure and this ended the Grindelwald line or did it. No one could confirm that Grindelwald had a son back in the 1920's. Agent Dumbledore had a feeling that this son existed but no evidence existed.


End file.
